


Farewell My Love

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, dark&twisty, re-post from 2008
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-10
Updated: 2008-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: Es war nur ein weiterer Fehler. So wie alles was sie tat und alles was sie je getan hatte.Vielleicht war dass das einzige das sich in niemals verändern würde und vielleicht waren ihre Fehler tatsächlich die einzige Konstante die sie in ihrem Leben aufweisen konnte.Doch für diese Nacht spielte das keine Rolle.





	Farewell My Love

**Farewell My Love…**

**_._ **

**_._ **

_Wo zum Teufel steckte Joe?_

Das Stimmengewirr dröhnte laut in Merediths Ohren, während sie ihren Blick suchend durch den Raum schweifen ließ.

Doch es war sinnlos. Resigniert ließ sie ihr leeres Glas auf den Tressen sinken.

Die Bar war eindeutig zu gut besucht und nicht zum ersten Mal in den vergangenen Wochen, fragte sie sich ob es nicht klüger wäre sich einen anderen Ort zu suchen an dem sie sich nach Dienstschluss betrinken konnte.

Am besten einen an dem sie niemand kannte. Dann würde vielleicht auch das Gerede aufhören.

Seufzend warf sie einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Es war fast Mitternacht und sie wusste das sie dringend nach Hause fahren und ein paar Stunden Schlaf nachholen sollte, doch sie konnte nicht nach Hause. Sie wollte nicht nach Hause. Noch nicht.

Das vertraute Klingeln der Tür, dass durch den Lärm zu ihr drang ließ sie aufhorchen und hoffnungsvoll den Blick heben.

Doch es war nur ein junges Pärchen, dass sich Hand in Hand einen Weg durch das Gedränge bahnte.

Nachdenklich wandte Meredith den Blick ab.

Was mache ich eigentlich hier? fragte sie sich kraftlos, während sie sich das lange Haar aus dem Gesicht strich.

Sie sollte zu Hause sein. Mit ihren Freunden im Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernseher sitzen und sich über eine drittklassige Soap amüsieren, doch stattdessen saß sie allein und betrunken in der überfüllten Bar, während sie wartete.

_Warten…_

Es gab Tage an denen sie das Gefühl hatte nichts anderes mehr zu tun, als auf einen Anruf, auf das Läuten ihres Pagers oder einen dieser Blicke zu warten, die er ihr zuwarf wenn sie sich auf dem Flur begegneten.

_Sie wartete… doch worauf genau war ihr nicht klar._

Vielleicht auf ein Wunder… doch die gab es bekanntlich nur im Märchen und für die hatte sie bereits als Kind nichts übrig gehabt.

Erschöpft schloss sie einen Moment lang die Augen Sie wusste das es falsch war.

Die Tatsache das sie sich im Morgengrauen aus dem Bereitschaftszimmer oder seinem Büro schlich, führte ihr dies nur allzu deutlich vor Augen.

Sie sah die Schuld die sich auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichnete, wann immer sie einen Blick in den Spiegel warf.

_Es konnte ihr Leben zerstören und nicht nur ihres._

Und das war nur einer der Gründe warum sie ihren Freunden seit Wochen aus dem Weg ging und fast täglich neue Ausreden erfand um ihre ständige Abwesenheit zu erklären.

Doch Cristinas Blicke wurden von Tag zu Tag ernster und Alexs Bemerkungen immer spitzer.

Meredith wusste längst das es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war bis ihr selbst erschaffenes Lügen Gebäude über ihr zusammen brechen würde, aber sie nahm es in Kauf. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste ob es all das wert war. Ob er es wert war.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, während sie sich zwang die trüben Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu verscheuchen und dabei einen Blick auf ihren Pager warf.

„Ist hier noch frei?“

Eine Stimme direkt neben ihr ließ sie aufblicken.

Ein junger Mann lehnte neben ihr am Tressen und ließ sich bereits ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten auf den Barhocker neben ihr sinken. Der Blick mit dem er sie musterte und das Lächeln das er dabei auf den Lippen hatte, machten deutlich was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

Meredith stöhnte innerlich auf. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt.

Missmutig wandte sie sich von ihm ab, während sie sich erneut nach Joe umsah, bemüht darum die Blicke des jungen Mannes neben sich zu ignorieren.

Das letzte was sie im Moment gebrauchen konnte waren noch mehr Probleme.

Trotzdem musste sie zugeben das er attraktiv war.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie seinen muskulösen Körper sehen der sich unter seinem engen Shirt deutlich abzeichnete und dem sich die schwarze Lederjacke wie eine Massanfertigung perfekt anpasste.

Obwohl er das braune Haar kurz trug war der teure Haarschnitt deutlich erkennbar. Seine blauen Augen musterten sie aufmerksam, während er das Glas Scotch in seinen Händen erwartungsvoll drehte.

Unwillkürlich fühlte Meredith sich an ihren ersten Abend in Seattle erinnert. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, während sie sich bemühte den aufkeimenden Schmerz in ihrem Inneren zu unterdrücken.

_Wo zum Teufel war nur Joe abgeblieben?_

„Scheint als würden sie versuchen mich zu ignorieren…“

„Ich versuche es jedenfalls.“ murmelte Meredith missmutig und warf dabei einen erneuten Blick auf ihre Uhr.

„Sie sollten mich nicht ignorieren.“

Meredith stöhnte entnervt auf.

„Und warum nicht?“ fragte sie schließlich mürrisch, während sie zu ihm aufsah.

„Deswegen…“ antwortete er ihr nüchtern und bevor Meredith reagieren konnte hatte er sie bereits zu sich in die Arme gezogen um sie zu küssen.

Energisch versuchte Meredith ihn von sich zu stoßen, doch statt auf ihren Protest zu achten zog er sie nur noch enger an sich.

Vielleicht war es der Tequila, vielleicht aber auch die Tatsache das sie seit Stunden vergebens auf das Läuten ihres Pagers wartete oder vielleicht war es auch nur der Wunsch einen kurzen Moment lang vergessen zu können, der sie ihren Widerstand schließlich aufgeben ließ.

Instinktiv schloss sie ihre Augen, während sie statt sich von dem Fremden loszumachen, seinen Kuss erwiderte.

Sie wehrte sich nicht als seine Hände erst durch ihr Haar und dann langsam an ihrem Rücken entlang nach unten wanderten, während sich ihre Zungen trafen und er sich von seinem Stuhl gleiten ließ und sich gierig zwischen ihre Beine drängte.

Sie spürte seine harte Erektion in ihrem Schritt und der Kontakt war genug um sie für einen Moment vergessen zu lassen wo sie war und ihr ein lautes Stöhnen zu entlocken, als er sie an sich presste.

Es war das Piepen ihres Pagers, dass Meredith unsanft und ruckartig in die Realität zurück brachte.

Sie wich so panisch zurück, dass sie von ihrem Barhocker gefallen wäre, hätte er sie nicht fest gehalten.

Nach Luft ringend starrte sie ihn an, während sie sich von ihm losmachte und dabei ihre Finger instinktiv über ihre vom küssen geschwollenen Lippen tasteten.

_Verdammt, Verdammt, Verdammt…_

Ihr Herz pochte laut in ihren Ohren, als sie nach ihrem Pager griff und mit zitternden Händen die Nachricht lass.

_Ich muss weg hier … sofort …_

Das Verlangen in ihrem Inneren ließ sie zittern, als sie trunken vor Begehren ein paar Geldscheine aus ihrer Manteltasche kramte und auf den Tressen fallen ließ.

„Ich muss gehen,“ murmelte sie hastig, ohne dabei aufzusehen.

„Eine Verabredung?“

„So ähnlich,“ erwiderte sie heiser und schlüpfte hastig in ihren Mantel.

„Ich hoffe er ist es wert.“

Meredith hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und sah auf. Der Fremde musterte sie noch immer mit einem selbstbewussten Lächeln, während er ihr mit seinem Glas zuprostete.

Ein Schauer jagte Meredith über den Rücken als das Bild eines anderen Mannes und eines anderen Abends vor ihr auftauchte.

„Das hoffe ich auch,“ antwortete sie mit zitternder Stimme, ehe sie sich abwandte.

_Ich muss raus hier…_

„Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal,“ hörte sie ihn ihr nachrufen, während sie sich bereits einen Weg durch das Gedränge suchte. Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln. Kopfschüttelnd drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

„Keine Chance?“ fragte er ungeniert. Lachend schüttelte Meredith den Kopf. „Nein.“

Sie sah zu wie er sich selbstsicher mit dem Rücken gegen den Tressen sinken ließ, noch immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Wir werden sehen,“ erwiderte er dabei charmant, während er sein Glas leerte.

Schmunzelnd wandte Meredith den Kopf ab. „Gute Nacht“ rief sie ihm zu, ehe sie sich an den anderen Gästen vorbei nach draußen drängte. Sie drehte sich nicht noch mal um, aber sie spürte deutlich den Blick in ihrem Rücken, der ihr bis nach draußen folgte.

Sie zog den Mantel enger um sich, während sie aus der Bar in die Kälte hinaus trat und genoss einen Moment lang die frische Nachtluft, die sich auf ihr heißes Gesicht legte und ihren Verstand aufklärte. Erst jetzt wo sie stand wurde ihr klar wieviel sie tatsächlich getrunken hatte.

Sie schloss einen Moment lang die Augen und zwang sich tief durch zu atmen, während sie gegen das aufkommende Schwindelgefühl ankämpfte.

Noch immer konnte sie die Hände des Fremden auf ihrem Körper spüren und ein Teil von ihr wollte zurück in die Bar und fortsetzen was sie begonnen hatte. Was war nur in sie gefahren?

_Was hast du nur getan?_

„Meredith?“ Erschrocken fuhr Meredith aus ihren Gedanken auf. Erst jetzt entdeckte sie Derek der nur ein paar Schritte entfernt von ihr in der Dunkelheit an seinem Wagen lehnte.

Er hatte den Kragen seines schwarzen Mantels ins Gesicht gezogen und seine Hände tief in den Taschen vergraben, während er sie besorgt und fragend zugleich, musterte.

Sie verharrte einen Augenblick in der Dunkelheit, während sie zu ihm hinüber sah.

Es war nur ein weiterer Fehler. So wie alles was sie tat und alles was sie je getan hatte.

Vielleicht war dass das einzige das sich in niemals verändern würde und vielleicht waren ihre Fehler tatsächlich die einzige Konstante die sie in ihrem Leben aufweisen konnte.  
Doch für diese Nacht spielte das keine Rolle.

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, während sie sich zwang die vergangenen Stunden und den nahenden Morgen aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen und über den dunklen Parkplatz auf Derek zu eilte.

Sie hatten nur ein paar Stunden und sie hatte nicht vor auch nur eine davon zu vergeuden.

_._

_._


End file.
